1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus configured to record information to recording medium based on a FAT (File Allocation Tables) file system or a file system similar thereto, an imaging apparatus having this information recording apparatus, an information updating method, and an information updating program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of file systems have been developed for systems that manage data files stored in recording medium. One of these data file management systems is the FAT file system. For this FAT file system, various types of information updating technologies have been proposed (see PCT Patent Publication No. WO2005/103903 hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a nonvolatile storage system configured by a nonvolatile storage apparatus and an access apparatus. With this storage system, in writing file data to the main memory of the nonvolatile storage apparatus, the file data and the directory entry are written to different allocation units. Using such a file management technique facilitates the continuous writing of file data and, at the same time, decreases the number of times a file is copied at updating the directory entry.